Could It Really End This Way
by Kara.x.Lynn
Summary: What if Bella and Edward never chose a date... Jacob wouldn't have left. What if Bella didn't know how to control her feelings for Jacob. What happens when a werewolf's imprintee dies? Is there a new one.... BellaxJacob BellaxEdward -Lemons later on-
1. Why are you here?

A/N – This is not one of my first Fan Fictions but this is my first Twilight Fan Fiction. So wish me like R&&R.

You will get more out of me that way.

This is Rated M for Mature themes.

-Lemons

-Sexual References

-Violence

-Language

Those are the main ones.

_This Story takes place after and during Eclipse. Instead of Jacob running off he stays behind. Edward and Bella have not set a date yet._

**Chapter One**

I bolted up from my sleep due to another one of my nightmares recently they had been getting worse and worse over the past few months. I had hit my arm against something semi solid when I had bolted up from my sleep. Figuring it was Edward I kept my eyes closed and reached out for him. I hit a human form but it was not Edward the warm skin that I had touched wasn't human. That could only mean one person.

"JACOB!" My eyes shot open to see him sitting on my bedside I glared viciously at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he replied to me in his happy singsong voice as usual.

The boy just wouldn't give up. He knew that I was engaged to Edward but yet he was still over here whenever Edward was not. Jacob was so persistent he was driving me crazy. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I looked at Jacob for a minute before pulling the blankets off of my body it was way to warm especially with Jacob sitting here too.

Jacob stood from my bed and looked down at me for a moment before Charlie burst into the door laughing his happy little ass off. He yelled something back down the stairs to Billy. Both Jacob and myself looked to the door waiting for Charlie to tell us what he wanted, he looked at us and laughed.

"So you finally got up Bells, Jake, Billy would like to leave" Charlie looked from me to Jacob to tell him what needed to be said before continuing, "But you are always welcome to stay, Bells can take you home later if you'd like."

My fake smiled faded and a look of utter annoyance raged. I had been avoiding Jacob as much as possible. After what had happened last spring. I did not want to be around him, my feelings had lit and still not fading. I couldn't help but fight with myself about all of this. As much as I loved Edward my feelings for Jacob just would not cease. Everything my mind wandered to him I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be with Jacob I really honestly did want to be with Jacob. But Edward was always there for me and would let me DO anything I wanted.

"What do you want me to do Bells?" Jacob asked me what I wanted; I honestly had not idea what I wanted…

"I guess we can do whatever you want Jacob…" I told him not even thinking about what I was saying.

Jacob's eyes lit up with happiness before I could react my mind realized what I had just told Jacob. Thoughts wandered in my mind before I would figure out how to react Charlie looked at me, I don't think he knew what to tell me. Edward was 'hiking' and I was here alone and I chose to hang out with Jacob.

"I will leave you two_kids_ alone," Charlie's voice suggested that he didn't care if we started making love right there in the middle of my bed!

_What have I gotten myself into _I didn't know what Jacob had in mind but I knew that it couldn't be good especially with Edward knowing that Jacob was here he wouldn't rely on Alice's visions and I couldn't be tracked. Jake knew this too, oh what did that boy have going through his head. Quickly I looked at Jacob noticing a small bulge in his jeans. I rolled my eyes.

"Put it away Jacob!" I scowled across the room.

"Put what away Bells?" He sounded so innocent.

"PREVERT!"

"You know you want me"

"Like hell Jacob, you only wish I did"

"I thought that it was different… your feelings have changed haven't they Bells"

My face got red with embarrassment along with anger. I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew that I couldn't lie to Jacob without his knowledge. It was impossible for me to lie to anyone. I just wasn't good at it, a skill that I had never truly picked up in my time.

Jacob moved back over to where I was and sat down on the bed next to me. I had changed positions to sitting cross-legged on the middle of my bed. He returned to his position on the edge of the bed. I looked at him for a moment still at a loss for words.

"I am right aren't I"

"Damn it Jacob will you just lay off. I just don't know anymore" My voice fell to a whisper and a tear fell down my cheek.

**Well this is the first chapter I know that its short but I just want to see if you like it R R.**


	2. Updatage!

I am sorry for the delay on this story, I got really busy with Finals and vacation and everything

I am sorry for the delay on this story, I got really busy with Finals and vacation and everything. I really apologize for everything. But I got everything back on track, I have the first chapter up in another story, I redid the first chapter and revamped it. Now its longer, not as long as I hoped but still longer none the less!

So it's under my stories, I should be having an update a week up, if I am not then message me and get after me about it.

I also MUST have five reviews before the next chapter! That's not much!


End file.
